Daughter of Darkness: Return to Light
by hweasley21
Summary: Post series. Prudence Halliwell, dauhgter of Phoebe and Coop is given a guide by the elders to help her ont her way. A few different parings phoebecoop, phoebecole,pruecole


**A/N: Information on the tsory. This canon through season 8. **

**It takes place 25 years after the finale. **

**Piper and Leo are still together and are no grandparents**

**-Wyatt is 28, he married a mortal names Victoria they have a 4 year old son Matthew.**

**-Chris is 26. Hemarried Bianca are married and they have a two yeard old son Leo.**

**Phoebe and Coop had three daughters. **

**-Melinda 23. **

**-kathryn 22**

**-Prudence 18.**

**Paige and Henry had **

**-Henry jr age 23**

**-Samantha (20) **

**-Sarah (20).**

**Please read and revie. This will be apart of a series I think. Thanks**

"Prudence Penelope Halliwell" Piper called from the porch, "Get up here girl-it has been too long"

The girl sighed; she tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder and stepped carefully up the stairs. "Hello Aunt Piper" Prue said. She hugged her aunt and then let them woman usher her inside. Wyatt, her oldest cousin, was standing in the kitchen and he smiled when Prue came inside.

"Hey little girl" he joked, before Prue could say anything, he picked her up and spun her around. She smiled at him remembering how much she used to love that. _I used to love a lot of things, _she thought angrily. The image of her mother popped into her head and she couldn't get it out. Her beautiful mother, sweet caring and loving Phoebe was dead now.

"Prue" Wyatt said weaving his hand in front of her face. "Little Prue" he called still trying to get her attention.

"What Wyatt?" Prue asked, snapping a little.

"Dinner is ready" Wyatt explained, he looked concerned, "Is everything ok?"

Prue nodded and followed him into the kitchen. She made her rounds with the large family that was now gathered around the table. She took a seat beside her sister Melinda, "Hello" Melinda greeted her frostily, Prue just nodded curtly in response.

"Girls, aren't you a little old for Sibling rivalry" Paige asked. Melinda snorted into her wine glass but didn't say a word. "Girls" Paige said again, warning in her voice.

"Melinda is a just a snotty wench" Prue mumbled as she reached over Chris to grab the wine bottle. Chris grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Chris" Prue whined pouting at him. She and Chris had always been very close-he was her favorite and let her get away with a lot.

"You're not old enough" Chris reminded her putting the wine away. Prue sat back in the chair and wondered why she had even come here.

"Tell them" Melinda said suddenly. "Go ahead and tell them"

Prue glared at her sister, "Not now" she hissed.

"Tell us what?" Coop asked looking at his daughters. "Mindy- Prue one of you needs to tell me now."

Melinda smirked at her little sister and opened her mouth.

"Shut up Princess" Prue said. She turned to her father, "I got a job"

"A job" Coop echoed, "That is wonderful little angel. Why would you hesitate to tell me that"

Prue sighed and took her fathers hand, "I-I-" she stammered which was very much unlike her and caused many eyebrows to rise. "I know you wont approve"

"What is it?" Piper asked.

Prue hesitated under her aunt's scrutiny.

"Assassin" Melinda spoke up. "She is going to be an assassin." Prue turned to her sister and squinted her eyes causing Melinda's salad to leap into her face.

"Prue" Melinda gasped. Her sister reached out and tried to find a napkin. Kathryn, their other sister jumped from her place at the table to help.

"Prudence Penelope Halliwell" Coop admonished, "First of all- you know better" he growled motioning to the very angry Melinda, "And second of all- an assassin?"

"It's not exactly and assassin" Prue explained. "I was offered a job by the elders. They want me to hunt down supernatural beings that put our society in danger. While the cleaners fix it-I bring them to justice"

"Kill them?" Wyatt asked. Victoria, his wife, picked their son Matthew up and carried him out. Chris's wife Bianca followed with Leo, their son.

"No" Prue answered but stopped, "Well, sometimes"

They all started talking at once and Prue whistled, "Ok-one at a time" she shouted. She looked to her father. "You first"

Coop sighed and didn't speak. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Prue waited on pins and needles for his lecture but he did something worse. Without another word to his youngest daughter he was on his feet and out the door. Melinda stood gracefully and glared down at Prue, "Selfish-stupid" she mumbled before following Coop out. Prue closed her eyes and willed the tears away. Kathryn, the middle sister moved over and stroked Prue's hand.

"He is just scared P" Kathryn assured her. "It seems like a lifetime ago we lost mom- he just never got over it and I think he is afraid he will lose you too" Kathryn sighed, "And Melinda, well, you know how she is"

"I know" Prue said, "Go on. Make sure they are ok. I am fine"

Kathryn kissed her sister on the forehead and scurried after her family. Prue felt as she always had-that she didn't belong.

The room was silent for a moment, "Prue" Piper said a moment later, "That job-it's not for you"

"Why?" Prue asked, "The elders seemed to think I can do it"

"That's not what I mean and you know it" Piper replied. "You are very talented and powerful but so are demons and warlocks. Prue anything can happen, especially where magic is concerned, I am not sure you have thought this through."

"I can't believe this" Prue shouted, interrupting Piper's lecture. "You one of the charmed ones for goodness sakes. For years you faced all sorts of evil"

"And we lost a lot, remember your Aunt Prue" Piper interrupted, "Your mother"

At that Prue cringed, she again saw her mothers face and tried to block it out. Prue sat up in her seat and glared at her aunt, "I am not going to do this with you" Prue said. She stood up and walked out the back door. "Damn" Prue sighed and sat down on the porch.

Prue knew the job was dangerous ands she knew why everyone was so scared but they should trust her instincts, she knows what is best for her. This job had everything Prue wanted-excitement; danger and it took lot of skill. She could show everyone how talented and powerful she was-how special. Prue wanted to make a place for herself in the world. Being offered this job meant so much because it meant she had made an impression with her own skills.

"Little one" Chris said quietly sitting beside her.

"Hey" Prue replied, kicking her feet against the steps.

"Quite a scene in there, huh?" Chris asked with a smile. Prue nodded but didn't answer him. "They just want what is best for you"

"No, they want to control me" Prue snapped, "I don't make them as proud as the rest of you do and so they want to mold me into what they consider the perfect child."

Chris sighed and shook his head, "Not true little one" Chris told her, "We love you-all of us"

"I know _you _do" Prue said as she leaned on his shoulder. "I know my mom did"

Chris put his head to hers, "Little one-don't mistake love and understanding. They all love you, they just don't understand you. You're not like them and you never have been. But you're not like your mom or dad either." Chris paused and laughed, "Your like Aunt Prue. It's wired how similar you are when you never met her"

Prue smiled a little, 'Thanks" she told him. "I am going to take the job Chris"

"I know" Chris sighed, "I respect your decision. Just take care Prudence"

"I will Chris" she promised and kissed his cheek. Chris patted her hand and went back in inside. Prue sat for a few more minutes trying to remember the last time her family made her feel good but she couldn't. "Time to move on" Prue told herself, "Yup-moving on"

Prue was awoken from sleep by a loud voice, she sat up in her bed and looked around. She realized quickly she wasn't in her bed but in front of the Elders council.. "Ms. Halliwell" The voice said. "Lovely to see you? How have you been? Has heaven been treating you well"

Prue felt agitated by the question and was in no mood to chat with the elders. "Why was I summoned" Prue asked.

"We have an assignment for you" The voice continued, "A young woman was just offered a job. She will be given the task of bringing rogue supernaturals to us for justice. She has the potential to be great but she has one very serious flaw"

"What us that?" Prue asked.

"She ahs a temper, a wild streak and hates authority. She is a bitter girl because her mother died when she was very young" The elder said, "She needs a guide to keep her in line. We felt you would be a natural"

Prue didn't quite believe what they were saying. What they wanted from her seemed to be obvious yet she didn't want to believe it.

"Ms. Halliwell" he started again, "We offering to put you back on earth. You will act as this woman's guide"

"But" Prue prompted.

"You will be back in your old body, same age that you died but" The elder advised her, he paused and trailed off, "But you will be without magical abilities and you can't see your family."

"Why?" Prue asked. She liked the idea of being alive again but not if she couldn't see Piper and Paige. Phoebe had been with Prue for a few years now. Prue was devastated when she first saw Phoebe in heaven. Prue didn't want to believe Phoebe was dead but she e was and the two had been together ever since. "What about Phoebe, can she come too?"

"No" The elders answered, "Your sister Phoebe may not come." He paused again, 'The reason you may not see your family is that as far as they know you are dead, they have dealt with your death and moved on. If you came back and left again it would be harder to move on"

Prue considered what he was saying and accepted it. She hated it but he was right. "Who is the girl I have to guide?" Prue asked.

"Her name is Prudence Penelope Halliwell" The elder told her, "Phoebe's youngest daughter and your niece"


End file.
